1. Field of the Invention
Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to a display apparatus and a method for manufacturing the display apparatus. More particularly, exemplary embodiments relate to a display apparatus enhancing a dropping margin and a method for manufacturing the display apparatus.
2. Discussion of the Background
Generally, a liquid crystal display (LCD) apparatus includes a display panel to display an image using light transmittance of a liquid crystal, and a backlight assembly disposed under the display panel and to provide light to the display panel.
The display panel may include a display substrate, a counter substrate, and a liquid crystal layer disposed between the display substrate and the counter substrate. The display substrate may include a plurality of pixel electrodes and thin-film transistors (TFTs) electrically connected to the pixel electrodes. The counter substrate may include a common electrode and a plurality of color filters. A cell gap spacer may be disposed between the display substrate and the counter substrate so as to maintain a liquid crystal cell gap.
A dropping method is a method for receiving liquid crystal in a cell gap maintained by the cell gap spacer, and includes tightly combining the counter substrate with the display substrate by curing a seal line formed between the counter substrate and the display substrate after dropping the liquid crystal on the counter substrate.
In the dropping method, the liquid crystal dropped on the counter substrate may not be uniformly sprayed on the counter substrate by the cell gap spacer, so that a margin of the dropping process may be decreased. Thus, a volume of the cell gap spacer may be decreased to enhance the margin of the dropping process.
However, when the volume of the cell gap spacer is decreased, a smear defect may occur because the cell gap is not uniformly maintained by an external pressure. Accordingly, there is a trade-off relation between a margin of the liquid crystal injection process and a tolerance with respect to the external pressure, so that a structure for optimizing the margin and the tolerance at the same time would be beneficial.